


Thy Fearful Symmetry

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!women, Eugene Grasset, Fanart, Gen, High Priestesses, Three women and three wolves, Witches, Wolves, art interpretation, fall - Freeform, fest entry, remix eligible, wolves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal interpretation of Eugene Grasset's painting '3 women and 3 wolves'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And what shoulder, and what art</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could twist the sinews of thy heart?”</em>
</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thy Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [FreyaFenris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris) for being an absolute inspiration.. You are awesome! 
> 
> For the [Merlin art fest 2015 ](http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/)**prompt #27**  
>  **Characters/Pairing/Gen:** Morgana alone, or together with Morgause and Nimueh  
>  **Scenario:** A variation over Eugene Grasset's drawing '3 women and 3 wolves'  
>  **Place:** Autumn woods at dusk  
>  **Emotion:** Fear, danger  
>  **Mood:** Spooky  
>  **Maximum rating:** Any
> 
>  
> 
> [View in Livejournal](http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/61310.html)

 

_"Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night:_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

 

 

The original art ' _3 Women and 3 Wolves_ ' by Eugene Grasset is

 

 

My idea was that, though the women seem to be fleeing in apparent terror, that is not the case. The extensive research I did on the painting, the artist, the style and the time period (believe me, when I say _extensive_ , I mean it) only further supported the theory. 

 

It's the WOMEN you should fear. Not the dark. Not the wolves. The women.

 

For me, personally, it wasn’t about drawing three women in some woods and calling it done. (My art appreciation professor from about 7 years ago might just possibly be proud of that fact). I wanted to understand what the original painting made me feel. Why the original painting made me feel that way. What was it about that painting that made it what it is.

 

If I were really honest, I might have ended up doing a thesis level work on this thing. With footnotes and everything. I am not even kidding. As it is, I’ve come so close to that level of over-obsessive thinking on this. (Whoever said fandom is just fun.)

 

Anyway, I realized that fleeing did not suit our women. The women in the original painting are depicted as damsels in distress, luring in the hunters by seeming in need of help and protection. Our women though? They are fearless. They might wear masks to get their way, but it won't be a mask of fear. I wanted to show the women to be in power. Women who'd plunge a sword in you with a beatific smile still firmly in place. 

 

 **I wanted to show the women as what they are are and what they could be.** (Morgana might have cut off my throat if I depicted her as a scared maiden fleeing in see through clothes)

 

I have a more detailed explanation behind my reasoning in the later chapters, but you may skip it if you don't want to read all that. (I confess that I may have gone overboard. A little. Maybe)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you OP for this rather intriguing challenge. I especially loved working on this because you’ve asked for an interpretation of an existing artwork. Now, a new art idea, it comes either willing or kicking and screaming to your mind. But understanding another’s art and interpreting it is rather, shall we say, an interesting job.
> 
> Title and verses interspersed are from William Blake's 'The Tyger', ~~which has a nasty habit of following me through my life~~ , but which, I feel is quite apt for this particular work.
> 
> The 3 chapters immediately after this are for each individual woman, as they are all unique from the other (plus, the details I went into while drawing them are so not seen in the final work and I want you to be able to see it.


	2. Morgana

 

_"In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?"_

[ __](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merlinsdeheune/68847514/9251/9251_original.jpg)

 

 

Morgana is front and centre (okay on one of the lines of the rule of thirds) in my painting as she is in the show. Though she was initially scared, of her powers, of Uther, of persecution, when she comes into herself, she takes to it with aplomb and maybe a hint of madness. 

 

Of the three priestesses, she was the one most exposed, plotting her way directly under Uther's nose. I deliberately drew her pre-black lace era to drive that point home

 

Her wolf is hungry, as she is, howling, for power, for vengeance and for what she believes is the right thing. 

 

I wanted it seen, that behind smile or smirk, there is a sword. She is ruthless and would show no pity. Once the madness completely takes her, once her zeal for power is all she knows, we see the wolf. But Morgana was a kind and loving person once. I wanted to draw the transitionary stage. When she herself doesn't know if she is woman or wolf. 

[__ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merlinsdeheune/68847514/9073/9073_original.jpg)

 

 References: [x](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season2/promo/2000/morgana/33.jpg), [x](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/morgana/images/32742430/title/morgana-photo) and [x](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season1/promo/1000/morgana/gallery.htm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm still trying to learn to colour skin properly (As opposed to my usual technique of using the same method as I would to retouch a fashion portrait) and trying to draw the characters at night was too far too soon... I apologize for any mistakes...


	3. Morgause

 

_"And what shoulder, and what art_

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when thy heart began to beat_

_What dread hand? & what dread feet?"_

 

_ _

 

 Morgause is patient and wily. Her wolf lies in wait, for the perfect time, the perfect ally, the perfect bait and the perfect spoils. 

 

 

She is happy with diving into battle resplendent in armour, equal to any man she might meet, just as she is happy to manipulate Arthur to do her dirty work. She is cunning and clever, thus making her a more formidable opponent than a wolf that'd charge at you heads on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so very hard to make her look evil, but I just couldn't seem to be able to manage it :/


	4. Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the most fun drawing Nimueh tbh. I hope you like it as much as I do too...

_"What the hammer? what the chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil? What dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp?"_

 

Nimeuh is different and similar to Morgana in many ways. Though she did not grow up afraid of herself and her magic as Morgana, she was persecuted and hunted in her later life. 

 

Her wolf, like that of Morgana, is ready and hungry, howling to be heard, wanting to be recognized, fighting for what she believes is just. She however works alone, unlike the wolves that hunts in packs, she is all she has. 

 

 

Though she can be ruthless, having no compunction against killing all of Camelot if need be, she did however make a deal with Merlin that could potentially save Arthur's life, and that too, from an injury she was the cause of. She is contradictions and mysteries. But she is alone and maybe even pitiful, despite all the power she wields.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed drawing her clothes... Is that weird?   
> I had so much fun drawing her clothes, that.. umm... I.. sorta forgot... thatnailsarethingsthatexist... Oops? I'll correct it when I next have time and I actually remember it. Sorry.


End file.
